clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
327th Star Corps
The 327th Star Corps was a clone trooper corps that had served the GAR during the Clone Wars. The Star Corps were led by Jedi General Aayla Secura and Commander Bly. They fought in many battles including Felucia. They successfully executed their Jedi General Aayla Secura when Order 66 was given. History The 327th Star Corps was first commissioned when the Clone Army was commissioned in 32 BBY. The Corps was under the control of Commander Bly and Jedi General Aayla Secura. Clone Commander Bly in Databank The Corps served across the planets of New Holstice, Honoghr, Anzat and Dromund Kaas"Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic" - Star Wars Insider 84 as well as at the Battle of Christophsis. 25 to Rescue on Wizards.com In 22 BBY, the Corps were deployed to planet of Quell. The Corps came under heavy fire during the battle, by Separatist forces. Two of the 327th's cruisers had gone down to Separatist fire, by the time the 501st Legion came into system. The 501st deployed several gunships to board and rescue as many of the 327th as possible before the final ship, the Liberty, went down. By the time the gunship crash landed, Bly and Secura had become surrounded. Jedi General Anakin Skywalker had a ship dock in the lower hangar, while the group, consisting of Secura, Skywalker, Bly, Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex and three clone troopers, made their way towards it. The group all boarded, save Skywalker, when an explosion sounded throughout the ship. They were able to get Skywalker on board. When the ship was boarding the Resolute, it was hit by a Vulture droid, which resulted in the pilot smashing his head into the controls. The ship's hyperdrive was activated, which forced Bly to detach the ship from the Resolute. The ship made their way to Maridun, where they crashed. The group were able to evacuate the ship before it blew up into flames. Secura and Tano discovered a trail, so they decided to take Bly, as well as the three troopers. Rex remained behind with Skywalker. While on the path, the squad came under attack by mastiff phalones. Lucky, Flash and Cameron were all killed in the attack. However, Tano, Secura and bly had to press on. They were able to find a village and bring Rex and Skywalker back with them for medical assistance. However, upon their return, it was shortly discovered thereafter, that the Separatists were taking the planet over. Bly and Rex managed to assist Skywalker out of the camp and they made a break for the open fields. Later on, they discovered that a probe droid was spying on them. They were able to take it out before it was able to report in. The three Jedi and two clones, with the eventual assistance of the Lurmen villagers, were able to take care of the droids and force Lok Durd to surrender. By 20 BBY, the 327th were tasked with fighting at the Siege of Saleucami. The 327th fought on the planet for five-months, in a pyrrhic battle, against Count Dooku and his army of Nikto Morgukai clones.Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami Once they arrived in the Intrepid, Bly and his men saw a string of successes, despite Separatist Leader Shu Mai being able to avoid capture.Reversal of Fortune In 19 BBY, the last year of the war, the 327th and Secura were on the planet of Felucia, attempting to destroy the droid forces present, after losing the 182nd Legion and the 501st Legion's first victory.Star Wars: Battlefront II The Corps were on planet when they received Order 66. The troopers of the Corps opened fire on Secura without hesitation, and did not stop firing until they were sure she was dead. The 327th Star Corps continued to serve the Galactic Empire after it's formation.Evasive Action: End Game Bly even attempted to execute a rogue Jedi by the name of Draake Lo'ggan. Units Within 7th Legion The 7th Legion was a division of the Grand Army of the Republic and the 327th Star Corps. The Legion was under the command of the Senior Commander A'den during the Clone Wars. 101st Regiment The 101st Regiment was a detachment of the 327th Star Corps within the Grand Army of the Republic. The regiment was under the command of Jedi Commander Danyawarra. The regiment consisted of well over 2,000 troopers. Hawkbat Battalion The Hawkbat Battalion was one of the first units deployed. During the First Battle of Geonosis, in 22 BBY, the Battalion was decimated to almost the last man. Commander Deviss was able save two troopers and wait till the medical unit came and saved them. The battalion was under the command of Major Twelve. Bacta Company Bacta Company was a company in the GAR led Captain Tyto. It was apart of the Hawkbat, and subsequently the 327th Star Corps. Among the companies' four platoons was the 2nd Platoon. K Company K Company was a military division in the GAR. It was a subdivision of the Hawkbat Battalion and subsequently the 327th Star Corps. Commander Deviss was in charge of the company, and under his leadership, his men were mostly killed. However, he was able to save two injured men and wait till medevac came. The company later served at the Battle of Orto. 2nd Platoon The 2nd Platoon was under the command of Lieutenant Barr during the Clone Wars. One of it's four squads was Talon Squad. It was one of the four platoons under the Bacta Company. Talon Squad Talon Squad was a nine-man squad in the Grand Army of the Republic. It was a division of the 327th Star Corps. The squad was under the command of Sergeant Green. The squad fell most predominately under the Systems Army Alpha. Members * Marshal Commander Bly * Senior commander A'den * Commander Deviss * Major Twelve * Captain Tyto * Lieutenant Barr * Lieutenant Galle * Lieutenant Inc * Sergeant Green * Cameron * Flash * Lucky 327th Star Corps Navigation: Armor and Equipment The 327th used yellow stripes that ran down their armor, and were able to use command pauldrons and Kama's as a result of Bly's ARC training. In the first year of the war, 22 BBY, the clones only wore Phase I armor, mostly uncolored, save for higher ranking officers such as lieutenants, but by 20 BBY, most all clones of the 327th bore yellow markings.'' Appearances * ''The Clone Wars: Headgames * * * Republic 68: Armor * What Goes Up... * Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Reversal of Fortune * Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Evasive Action: End Game * Legacy of the Force: Betrayal * Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons * Star Wars: Sith Wars References Category:Unit Category:Clone trooper corps Category:327th Star Corps Category:Systems Army Alpha Category:2nd Sector Army